O passeio da Celes
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Celes resolve sair para fazer compras e se divertir em plemo DIA... no que será que vai dar? Ainda existe algo HUMANO nela? Descubram aqui!


Autora: Celes Victoria (Erika Pierlot)  
Anime: Hellsing Título: O passeio da Celes Mail: passeio da Celes 

- Sra. Integra Hellsing, peço permição para sair, passear um pouco.  
- Minha cara Celes... você não é mais humana e sabe disso, ainda assim quer sair em pleno DIA?  
- Mas Sra. Integra, não me diga que não existem vampíros que podem sair na luz do dia?  
- ... Sem a minha autorização você não pode, é muito risco você sair, imaginou oque pode acontecer? Como ousa? Ah, é você quem sabe, mas não arrume confusão pelo amor de Deus!  
- Sim senhora! Obrigada!  
- ... ainda não entende no que se tornou, pobre tola e jovem virgem.  
- Heh, vou passear um pouco para me distrair, vou fazer compras!

Então Celes se distrai fazendo as suas compras... quando se dá conta que jáestámuito tarde, lá pelas 6:00 da tarde...

- Ai, essa não, perdi a hora, a Sir. Integra vai ficar brava comigo! Tenho de ir correndo!

Sem perceber... Celes está sendo seguida por um bando de arruaceiros...

- Ei, gatinha, vem cá, por que não vem se divertir conosco, vai ser bem melhor... uma moça como você deveria ter no-ção do perigo desta cidade e de se andar só nela!  
Deixa que agente te acompanha, heh!  
- Err... não, valeu!  
- Quê? Como ousa virar as costas para agente como se não fossémos ningém!  
Muito menos um bando de vagabundos!

Celes continuava a andar normalmente como se não tivesse ninguém a seguindo, e eles disfarçando os passos... quando sem se dar conta já eram 8:00 da noite!

- Ai, essa não, são 8:00 da noite ainda! E vocês seus bando de tarados e arruaceiros, oque fazem me seguindo,  
atrás de mim, hein? Acham que eu não notei que vocês estão me seguindo? Querem fazer o favor de largarem do meu pé?  
- Heh, como ousa negar a nossa presensa, gracnha?  
- Eu vou logo avisando que vocês se arrependerão se não pararem de me encher o saco!  
- Heh, será mesmo, gracinha? Vem aqui conosco!  
- Droga, me larguem seus idiotas! Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras!  
- Eheheh! Vamos brincar com ela!  
- Grr... seus tarados depravados! Eu estou avisando, vão se arrepender! Não me provoquem!

Puxaram a mão da Celes fazendo com que todas as suas compras caissem... Enquanto que um dos tarado do bando abria o z¡per...

- Ai, essa não? Minhas COMPRAS! SEUS MISERÁVEIS, AGORA FORAM LONGE DEMAIS!

Nota: A Celes nem se lixou quando os caras estavam abrindo o ziper dela, ficou mais arrazada foi com as COMPRAS! Xp´´ Se bem que.. ela avisou de que eles se arrependeriam, agora vamos ver no que vai dar! Xp´´

Quando a Celes gritou, e numa imensa fúria, a Lua cheia surgiu... mostrando toda a fúria da Celes... com uma voz bem grossa, aterrorisante e assustadora!

- Eheh, agora vocês foram longe de mais! Se arrependerão por tal coisa! As compras de uma garota são as coisa mais sastifatória nesta miha vida e como eu SOU! Ahahah, agora vocês não podem fugir de mim!  
- Ai, eu, heim, credo, que voz aterrorisante, vamos dar o fora daqui!  
- Ah não vão não! Ahah! Eu lhes avisei desde o começo! AHAHAH!  
- ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!  
- UAHAHAHA! Grrr, eheh... Hum? Ai, que dor de cabeça, o que foi que eu fiz? Eu somente ví as minhas compras cairem no chão, e somente me lembro que esses tarados queriam me atacar! Mas... o que houve aqui? Isso é ato de um vampíro! Onde está este maldito?  
- Heh, pobre e tola Celes.  
- Mestre? O que houve?  
- Você mesma fez isso, não se lembra?  
- E... EU? ... Não, mas por que você está aqui?  
- Por que a Sir Integra mandou eu ficar de olho em você... pelo visto sabe se virar muito bem... Deixa que eu me livro da carniça destes tolos lunáticos, tiveram o que mereciam, foram avisados mas não lhe deram ouvidos... Isso é comida de cachorro... não olhe Celes, pegue suas compras e volte para a Instituição Hellsing, AGORA! Isso é uma ordem!  
- Err... está bem mestre, já estou indo!  
- Hum, gostaram, meus caros lacáios? Sim? Que bom para vocês, essa porcaria de carne não é para mim! Heh, pobre e tola Celes, não sabe usar suas habilidades por completo... apesar de todo o potêncial que ela possui, heh!

Eheh, eu não sou muito boa para escrever fics, apesar de possuir muitas idéias, espero que vocês tenham curtido, heh, bjus!


End file.
